The ability to provide efficient and intuitive interaction between computer systems and users thereof is essential for delivering an engaging and enjoyable user-experience. Graphical user-interfaces (GUI) are commonly used for facilitating interaction between an operating user and the computing system. Generally, a GUI includes an input means for allowing a user to manipulate objects shown on an associated display, and an output means for allowing the computer system to indicate the effects of the manipulation. Today, most computer systems employ icon-based user interfaces that utilize icons and menus for assisting a user in navigating and launching content and applications on the computing system.